Till Death do us part
by NathaliePUribe
Summary: i wrote this a while ago for my creative writting class and i decided to make it into a full blown story! hope you guys like it and leave lotss of comments! much love :
1. Chapter 1

**Ok So I Dont Really Write Fanfics So My Friend Told Me To Post A Song Or Watever... So Here It It...**

**I Wrote This Song When I Was REALLY Bored & This Is Actually The First Song I Have Ever Written...Soo Idk...**

**Comment If U Like..**

**Also.. yeah I Kinda Split the Song Up Weird Cuz The Line Breaks Werent Working... So Everytime U See " -- " it means the song has a "break"**

* * *

**Hanging On**

A Boy and Girl Just Hanging Out,

Having fun, and being loud

Wait a second are they going out?

Friends all Gossip, they just wanna find out.

--

--

Friends forever or so she thought,

He backs out when it gets too though

All those days going around in town,

Wait a second something's going down…

--

--

We couldn't see before,

How we were being torn, yeah all along…

--

--

Chorus

Breakout, just keep walking

Chill out ignore the talking...

We just walk along,

But we're not alone,

Yeah were hanging on.

--

Break Out, enjoy the moment,

Chill out ignore the comments

We just walk along

But we're standing strong

Yeah we're hanging on

--

--

3 years later you're still around,

Were not hanging out,

Something changed it out…

Why Won't You Come around?

--

--

You have some things to do,

Can't tag along, your just "too cool"

What ever happened to you?

Wait a second I miss the old you…

--

--

I couldn't see before,

How You were being torn, yeah all along…

--

--

Chorus

Breakout, just keep walking

Chill out ignore the talking...

i just walk along,

But now im alone,

Yeah I'm hanging on.

--

Break Out, enjoy the moment,

Chill out ignore the comments

I just walk along

But I'm standing strong

Yeah I'm hanging on

--

Final Break.

Breakout, just keep walking

Chill out ignore the talking...

I just walk along

But now I'm alone

Yeah I'm hanging on.

* * *

So Wat'd U Thinkkk??

Feel Free To Review... )

I'll See If I Come Up With New Songs Soon...

**-Nat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Everyone say this with me. "Holy fucking shit." Now let's say this in French – just kidding. Wow! I'm glad you like it. I seriously did not see that coming. Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews. There will probably be lemons in this story. Please don't ask when. That really bothers me because I feel like you don't care about my story, only about the lemons. And I like my stories. They're my babies. But there's most likely going to be lemons, but only because the way that the story is going to go it will add to the story more than take away.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"Marriage is a wonderful institution...but who wants to live in an institution?"  
-Groucho Marx

**How Can You Not Believe in Divorce? That's Like Saying You Don't Believe in the Library!**

I never get hangovers, but then again, I never drank enough to deserve one. I didn't remember how I got home last night. I just knew that this bed that I was lying on was seriously the most comfortable piece of furniture that I had ever come across.

I snuggled into the feather pillow and wrapped the blanket tighter around me. I remembered bits and pieces of what happened last night. I remember Jessica drinking her Bud Light, me shooting down whiskey as I moped about being the last of my single friends, and I remember meeting that guy with the weird brick colored hair and –

"Fuck!" I squeaked – ignoring the pounding in my head – as I pulled myself away from the pillow.

"Please don't scream." Someone begged from across the room. "I spent all night trying to get you from vomiting in your hair."

My mouth fell open and I turned my head to the side of a room. The guy from the bar last night was sitting in a chair next to a desk, his head buried into his palms. He was only wearing boxers. I started to hyperventilate when I realized that I might not be a virgin anymore.

"You – me – we didn't – please don't tell me – but I was – you took advantage of me, didn't you?" I finally choked out.

I grabbed the comforter and pulled it over what I was pretty sure was my exposed chest. I looked down to make sure everything was covered and blushed when I realized that I was still dressed in the clothes that I wore to the bar last night.

Andrew or whatever his name was (I was pretty sure it started with a vowel though) shook his head. "No." He finally groaned pulling his head away from his hands and letting it fall back so he was staring at the ceiling. "We got married and then you decided to throw up _everything_ that you had drank and ate last night."

I dry heaved when he mentioned that I threw up. My stomach wasn't ready for that. "Please don't mention throwing up."I begged closing my eyes so I could calm my stomach down.

"Would you like some water?" Orlando asked.

I looked up at him and nodded. He pulled himself off the chair and opened up the fridge that was next to the desk and threw me a water bottle. There was a tag attached to it telling me that by drinking this I was helping them save the world. I loved how the water placed in a _plastic_ bottle.

"Thank you." I thanked Urban (was that even a name?) as I twisted the cap off of the plastic bottle and took a drink. It was nice to have something in my stomach. My head was still pounding and my stomach was still upset but the water definitely numbed some of the pain.

"Did we –?" I frowned at him when sat back in the chair next to the desk.

Anthony shook his head. "No. We just got married."

It was probably the second or third time that he had told me we were married but I just now registered it. It took me a second to let his words sink in. My first reaction wasn't to believe him but there was a big gap in my memory that could easily be replaced by a wedding. There was also a bottle of champagne on the desk Aaron was sitting next to with a card that read – in bold letters – congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I could only guess he was Mr. Cullen and I was the new Mrs. Cullen.

"Oh God." I groaned falling back onto the bed. My head hit the feather pillow and I made a mental note to find a way to steal these pillows and bring them back home with me. They were comfortable.

"The first time I drink hard liquor and I end up getting married." I grumbled loud enough for him to hear me. I wanted him to know that this wasn't common for me.

"And things like this happen to me all the time." Ian growled sarcastically at me.

"I didn't mean it like that." I snapped back at him, which made the pounding in my head intensify. "Oh God," I groaned. I wasn't quite sure if it was from the pounding in my head or the fact that I was married, it could have been both.

I grabbed the bottle of water and took another drink and closed my eyes. I just had to wait it out.

"Do you want some aspirin?" Adrian asked (it was amazing how many names I knew that started with a vowel).

"If you have any," I nodded.

Albert got out of his chair and went grabbed a bottle of aspirin that was lying on the table. I closed my eyes and gripped tightly to my bottle of water. I didn't know any cures for hangovers, I never got drunk enough to need one and after seeing what happens when I do get drunk enough to have one, I wasn't planning on drinking anytime soon.

"Here," Alex handed a banana and two white pills.

"What's the banana for?" I frowned.

"For the nausea." Elmo explained.

I frowned at him but took the banana anyways. "Won't that make me even more sick?" I asked, popping the pills in my mouth and taking a huge gulp out of the water.

"No," Ethan shook his head. "Your body is dehydrated and needs potassium – which bananas are a good source for."

"Like they always say, a banana a day keeps the doctor away." I mumbled as I started to peel the banana.

"I don't think I've ever heard that." Eugene smiled at me.

I pulled myself away from pillow so I was sitting on the bed again. I smiled back at him and took a small bite of my banana. "So what are we going to do about this whole marriage thing?" I asked. "I want to get this out of the way early, end it before it gets too complicated. I don't know if we signed a prenuptial or not but I promise I don't want any of your stuff. And if I end up with any of it, I promise to give it back to you as soon as possible."

I was trying to make this easy for him. I didn't want to be a bigger nuisance than I already was. I went over what I had said in my head and tried to figure out if I left anything out. I considered offering to pay for the room but that was out of the question, I didn't have the money to pay for it. Not even for half of it. Hell, I probably didn't even have enough to pay for the water that I was drinking.

"I'm afraid can't do that." Aden sighed.

I frowned. "What do you mean you can't – Oh my God!" I screamed. We both flinched. "This was all a trick, wasn't it? You were just after me so you can drug me up and so that when you ask me to marry you I will be too drugged up to say no and so when we were supposed to have sex it wouldn't be rape because we're married."

Anthony raised an eyebrow. "You asked me to marry you." He pointed out.

"Oh." I frowned. "Then ignore what I had just said. And tell me why we can't get a divorce."

"The reason we can't get a divorce is because I don't believe in divorce." He flinched away as he waited for my reaction.

I opened my mouth and then closed it. I wasn't expecting this. I didn't know how I was supposed to react. So I went into shock. I've never seen a movie that could explain what type of reaction I was supposed to have to this. We couldn't get a divorce because he didn't believe in divorce. That didn't make sense! Sex before marriage I could understand but divorce? Is it even possible not to believe in divorce?

"You couldn't have told me this before we got married?" I groaned. I was too sick to get angry.

"I was just as drunk as you were." Angelo admitted. "I didn't think about it until _after_ I started sobering up."

"I don't even know your name." I whined.

"You don't know my name?" Eric sounded hurt.

I shook my head. "I think it starts with a vowel." I smiled sheepishly at him.

"It's Edward." Edward (at least I was right about it starting with a vowel) held out his hand for me to shake it.

"I'm Bella," I grabbed his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." Edward shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you to Edward." My sheepish smile turned into a grin. "Can we get a divorce now?"

So far I was positive on three things. The guy that I met at the bar last night was named Edward Cullen. I was Mrs. Cullen. And according to Edward, I was going to remain Mrs. Cullen until I _died_, because I was the only person that could get drunk enough to marry a guy who didn't believe in divorce. Now I truly knew the meaning of "till death do us part."

I was lying on the bed with a wet washcloth on my forehead. I still had a headache but I didn't think it was from the alcohol.

Edward wasn't a bad guy but I wasn't in love with him and I didn't want to be married to him. I didn't know him well enough to be married to him. He was a sweet guy but I knew nothing about him.

"What's your favorite color?" Edward asked.

"Brown," I answered not looking at him. "What's your favorite animal?"

"I like lions." Edward admitted.

We were trying to get to know each other better by asking each other questions back and forth. Obviously, something had clicked between us last night at the bar or else we wouldn't have gotten married. But so far I found that there was nothing in common between us. He was a doctor. I was the person that shoveled out ice cream to the little kids at a local ice cream polar.

"Lions?" I asked pulling off the washcloth and rolling on my side so I could look at him. "You like lions?" I raised an eyebrow.

Edward smiled at me and nodded. He was sitting on a white chair that looked just as comfortable as the bed. He leaned back into the chair and crossed his legs, trying to get comfortable.

"What's wrong with lions?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I guess I can see you as a cat person." I smiled slightly.

"You don't like cats?" He raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head. "Not really," I admitted. "I'm more of a dog person."

"Do you have a dog?" Edward asked.

I shook my head again. "I have a tendency to kill everything I touch."

Edward's smile didn't falter. "I'll have to remember that for later on."

"I really do have a tendency to kill things – especially moods." I nodded my head as I said this. "Like last night when I got motion sickness when we were trying to have sex."

Edward laughed.

That was one of the missing scenes in my memory. According to Edward the room was moving too fast for me and I started to get sick. I threw Edward off of me and started to throw up in the bathroom. It killed the mood and gave Edward time to sober up as he held back my hair.

"I've never seen anyone get so sick before." Edward shook his head, which is probably saying a lot since he _was_ a doctor.

"I'm the worst drunk ever." I admitted blushing. "I have bad balance when I'm sober and when I'm drunk…" I shook my head in shame.

"I can see why I said I would marry you when I was drunk last night." Edward mused to himself.

I groaned. I had forgotten about the fact that we were married. I grimaced.

Edward's smile didn't faze. "You're a lot more interesting than I thought you would be." He admitted. "And I'm surprised you haven't tried to run away yet." He laughed quietly to himself.

"I'm planning on leaving in the morning." I joked with him. I was trying to put myself in a better. I'm better at persuading people when I'm in a good mood. "At the moment I'm still trying to stop my head from pounding and my stomach from digesting itself."

Edward's lip twitched and he gave me a crooked smile.

"Why don't you believe in divorce?" I asked frowning at him. I didn't see the reason for waiting to ask. I was his – I couldn't get myself to even think of the word. I deserved to know why I couldn't divorce this stranger in front of me.

"It's simple." Edward stated shrugging. "I just –"

Someone knocked on the door stopping Edward from finishing his sentence.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Ok, not as long as I was hoping for but I'm exhausted. It's seven o'clock in the morning and I'm about to pass out from exhaustion. _Beautiful Disaster_ will hopefully be updated tomorrow. Also, I didn't want to do the cliché "I'm going to make your life miserable until you break up with me." I wanted to add my own Cannibal touch to it and get Bella to try and make this work out. Obviously, they have some sort of connection or she wouldn't have asked him to marry her. But of course since I'm writing it and I like to have characters dig holes for themselves it's going to have its fill of drama (but nowhere near as much drama as _Cigarette Burns_ or even _Coffin of Love_). **One more thing!** I've been getting very scary reviews lately (they seriously scare me) so I would love to get a bunch of happy reviews telling me how nice this chapter is. Seriously, it'll make want to update faster and this is including my other stories. It's nice to get happy reviews more than scary reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I was supposed to update this yesterday but I fell asleep. I started to work on it right after I got home from school and the next thing I knew it was seven o'clock in the morning the next day and my laptop was overheating. I was late to school too. So yeah, don't tell me that I'm not paying enough attention to my stories. I just care about my health more than fanfiction. I promise the updates will become more regular as soon as I figure out how to balance school and fanfiction again. But yeah this week has been hell because I have not figured out how to get use to sleeping during the night yet.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"Marriage is neither heaven nor hell, it is simply purgatory."  
-Abraham Lincoln

**I'm Waiting for a Movie to come out on ABC Family to Tell Me How I Should React to This Type of a Situation**

"Oh God! Make it stop!" I begged throwing my blanket and pillow over my head and pushing my face into the mattress. The loud knocking didn't stop it actually got louder. I was going to kill whoever was behind that door if he/she didn't stop soon.

"Hey Edward!" A deep voice yelled behind the door. I was pretty sure the whole hotel could hear him. "You in there?"

I pulled the blanket over my head and glared at the person that was the reason for all the pain that I was feeling right now. If I had the energy (and the stomach) to move I would have thrown myself on him and try my hardest to hurt him.

"Why is someone banging on our door asking for you?" I growled at him.

"I might have drunk called my brother and told him the good news about us getting married." Edward tried to hide the bad news with a smile.

My face was frozen in place. I couldn't move it. I just laid there and stared at him. He had a brother and he called his brother – drunk – to tell him that he was married.

"Make him go home." I begged. "Please." I added quickly after.

Another loud knock came from the hotel door. I threw the blanket over my head and pressed it tightly against my head as I chanted 'go away' silently to myself. My headache was so strong that I was seriously tempted to cry. The headache wasn't just from being hung over from last night but the whole situation of realizing that I was married to a guy that I had just met.

"He's not going to go away." Edward sighed.

"Why would you call your brother to tell him that you married a girl you just met?" I snapped at him, removing the blankets from my eyes so I could stare at him.

"I don't know." Edward groaned throwing his hands over his eyes and started to rub them. "I was drunk. It made sense when I made the phone call."

"It always does…" I mumbled dryly and rolled my eyes.

Edward's brother banged harder on the door.

"Do you think if we ignore it long enough, he'll go away?" I asked, slightly hoping that his answer was yes.

"No," Edward sighed. "He'll keep knocking until someone answers or until someone calls the cops. It really doesn't matter to him."

We both looked at the door, well he looked at the door, I looked at the wall blocking the door.

The loud banging that had been the background music for the last part of our conversation had just stopped. We were quiet and I strained our ears to hear what was going on behind the close door. The sound of a hotel key card being accepted and the door opening made my heart skip.

"How the hell did you get a card to our hotel room?" Edward growled.

I couldn't see the door. The wall was blocking my view. But I could hear the loud footsteps of someone marching into the hotel room. My eyes widened and it took all of my will power not to run and hide in the bathroom.

"The front desk gave me a key." What I could only assume would be Edward's brother answered. "I told him that I was your life partner and I had lost my key when you locked me out because I didn't want to be the receiver."

My mouth dropped and I turned my attention to Edward. He didn't seem fazed by his brother's answer. I don't have any siblings so everything I learned about family rivalry was from the Brady Bunch and I don't think I've ever heard Peter tell anyone that he was Bobby's life partner.

"If you had a key why did you try and break down that door?" Edward growled.

"I wanted to give you time to finish blowing up your – holy shit! You really are married!" Edward's brother changed his sentence when he saw that I was lying in Edward's temporary bed.

I blushed and fought the urge to hide under the covers.

Edward's brother was scary huge. He looked like he belonged on a professional foot ball team. His arms were the size of my legs. His hands looked like the size of my face. If he wasn't so scary, he would definitely be a pretty boy - like his brother.

"I thought you were kidding." He turned back to Edward.

"I wasn't." Edward sounded aggravated.

Edward's brother turned back at me.

"Hi," I smiled awkwardly at him.

"Hi," He replied back just as awkward as I was and then turned back to Edward. "So when are you two getting a divorce?" He said it like he would any other 'special' event.

Edward growled.

"Sorry I wasn't able to make it to the wedding, but I'm pretty sure that if you tell me soon enough I can make it to the divorce. Hey! I'll even make a best man speech." Edward's brother – I decided to name him Mark – joked with Edward.

I was kind of grateful that he was here now. Maybe he could talk some sense into Edward.

"We're not getting a divorce." Edward got out of his chair, probably to avoid the slap that Mark (he wasn't cool enough to have multiple names) looked like he was about to give him.

"Why the hell not?" Mark asked.

I could suddenly feel myself liking Mark. He agreed with me about this situation. A normal person in this situation would want to get a divorce, not to try and work it out like Edward was doing.

"Don't tell me." Mark turned towards me. "You're a prostitute, aren't you? Edward wanted to get laid so he hired you to marry him so he won't be a twenty – five year old virgin anymore."

"What?" I screamed. "You think that this is my fault?"

"You're the one who asked him to marry you." Mark snapped at me.

"Because I was drunk!" I whined. "I didn't even know what his name was. I was calling him names that started with an 'e' half of the night. I didn't even know that I knew that many names!"

"You act like that changes something." Mark snapped back at me. "You're the one who manipulated him into –"

"What are you talking about?" I screamed at him. "I haven't done anything. He's the one that doesn't want to get a divorce!" I pointed to Edward, who was trying to preoccupy himself by staring at a painting over the desk.

"What the hell dude?" Mark looked at Edward.

"I made a promise to my mom. I told her that when I got married, I would treat her with respect and never leave her. No matter what." Edward snapped the last part.

"What the hell? Esme has never said anything about –"

"Not Esme." Edward shook his head. "_My_ mom. Before she died, I –"

"You sound like a fucking Lifetime movie." Mark interrupted him.

I bit back a laugh. If this lasted, I was seriously thinking about writing a screenplay for a lifetime explaining just how bizarre this situation is. Maybe I would be lucky enough to get Kristen Stewart to play me. We looked kind of looked alike…sort of.

"I should leave you two alone." I pulled the covers of my body and threw my legs off of the bed. It looked like a fight was about to start and I didn't want to be the one that had to try and break it up.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked taking a step towards me. He sounded anxious.

"To the vending machine. I want something to snack on." _And because I've _always _wanted to take the walk of shame down an expensive hotel hallway_. I added the last part dryly in my mind.

"She's going to leave you." Mark told Edward.

I put my hands behind my neck and unclasped my necklace. "Here" I handed it to Mark. "To prove that I'll come back I'll let you hold onto my necklace."

"Let me guess," Mark wrapped his huge fingers around the chain. "Your mom gave this to you before she died."

"No," I shook my head raising an eyebrow. "I found it on the floor at my job and I liked it so much I kept it."

A small chuckle came from Edward. I didn't look at him.

"Besides, I have no money so I can't call a cab. I'm too embarrassed to call any of my friends to explain the situation. And he has my purse -" I pointed to Edward - "so if I do decide to take off it shouldn't be that hard to find me." I started to head towards the door.

"Before you leave him." Mark called out to me.

I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"What is he like in bed?"

My mouth dropped open and I blushed. "I – I – What?" I squeaked. No one had ever asked me that before, not that they would have a reason to…

"We didn't do anything Emmett." Edward answered the question for me. And I found out Mark's real name. Emmett. What was it with his family and the letter 'e?' Did they have a sister named Eugina or something?

This caught Emmett off guard. "You're married and you're still a virgin?" He directed the question towards Edward.

I decided to take this opportunity to sneak out of the room. I had a feeling that this would start a new fight and I didn't want to be pulled into the middle. I was half way down the hallway when Emmett's booming laugh made me jump at least a foot into the air.

I didn't realize how ridiculously bad I looked until I saw my reflection in the vending machine. My hair was one big knot. My light blue cocktail dress was wrinkled and stained – I had an idea with what but I didn't want to think about it. I looked like I should be taking the walk of shame, which technically I was, even if it was just to the vending machine. I may not have gotten "lucky" last night but I did something even better. I got married.

I didn't have any money so I just grimaced at the Twix that was smiling at me. My stomach was growling and I could feel my hand touch the glass. I wanted that candy bar.

This day couldn't get any worst. I was married. My husband's brother was a scary football player that thought I tricked his brother into marrying me. _And _I didn't have any money to get a Twix. When I was little I used to go up to up to strangers and ask them to give me a dollar because my mom wouldn't give me any money to buy the candy bar I wanted. I doubt that would work now. Maybe I can tell them that if they give me a dollar I'll get drunk with them and try to marry them.

I banged my head on the glass and tried to think of something I could preoccupy myself with. I was tempted to call my dad and have him talk to Edward. But I didn't want to hurt Edward's feelings. I knew that he didn't love me because it was too early. But we liked each other. He didn't seem like a bad guy and I'm pretty sure that we could become good friends. And if the movies were right, maybe we _could _fall for each other.

I sighed. This wasn't a movie. If it was a movie, I would be a complete brat and try to break up with him or he would have lied to his brother and told them that I was his long time girlfriend. I don't know. I don't watch much ABC Family or Lifetime.

I pulled my forehead and started to head back to the room. I didn't know what much else I could do. What did marry couples do? Besides the obvious which neither of us were ready for. We had just met each other and I barely knew his name. We had a long time before we tried to have sex with each other. If we ever did.

I groaned to myself. I was pretty sure I had to go to work today. That would be an awkward explanation tomorrow. "Sorry, I wasn't at work yesterday – I was on my honey moon with a guy that I just met. Don't worry though! I promise we didn't have sex." Yeah. That would go great.

I rolled my eyes.

Then there was my dad. I didn't know how I was going to explain this to him. He's a cop. Not just any cop. Chief of police. He wouldn't take kindly to Edward.

"Oh God!" I screamed when the thought of explaining this to my dad brought in the other important member of my family. My mom.

Renee, my mom and probably one of my best friends, hated marriage. She was a little younger than I am when she married my dad and got pregnant with me (in that order). And she made it obvious that no one, _no one_, should get married before they're thirty.

"I'm dead." I grimaced and banged my head my hotel room door. There was no way around it. Hurt feelings or not. I had to break it off with Edward. My mom would kill me when she out and I didn't want to make Edward a widower.

I patted my dress and growled. I had forgotten to get the key to the room from Edward. I would have to knock and hope that one of them answers.

"Edward," It was Emmett. "Your mom is dead. Get over it."

My face dropped and my eyebrows furrowed. I pressed my ear closer to the door. Edward's voice wasn't as loud as Emmett's.

"I promised her Emmett." I was pretty sure that's what Edward said. It was either that or 'I have to compromise with her' and I was pretty sure that you couldn't talk to the dead – outside of a Stephen King novel. "When dad left it killed her, literally. I'm not going to put Bella through that."

"She doesn't care!" Emmett's voice made me jump. "You two just met. You have no reason to stay with her."

"I made a promise Emmett." The sound of a chair running across carpet replaced Edward's voice. "And I'm not going back on it."

"You're being an idiot." Emmett shot back.

I knocked on the door. I didn't want to hear anymore. I had already heard too much. There was no way that I could leave Edward now. I was going to make this work out. I didn't know I was going to make this work out. But I was going to make it work…

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** This is one of the fun stories but the problem with this story is that I'm worried that I might do something that no one likes (like with the last chapter) and everyone will be like "nope, no way am I continuing to read this story." Usually, I don't mind but this story has easily become one of my favorites. It's a relief from all my other stories and it's funny. If you're interested in reading a pretty rad interview between me and the awesome chick that runs Twilight Awards, check out the link on my profile. I think it's pretty interesting. Last but not least, Jayeliwood, a good friend of mine, is running a sexy Edward contest which I have entered with_ Smile for Me_. If you like all human lemons with some awesome comedy and a sweet ending then check it out. :)

Poll up. Check it out. I'm actually kind of curious to what your answer is.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Let me explain Emmett's reaction.** I wasn't expecting the outcry of lack of Emmett humor in the last chapter. That was slightly scary. Ok, Emmett walked in to find his brother married to some chick that neither of them know. For all he knows Bella could be some prostitute. He doesn't want to see his brother get hurt. He's also not a sensitive guy! He's straight forward and honest. He's not going to worry about Edward's or Bella's feelings. See, I know what I'm doing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"Love: a temporary insanity, curable by marriage."  
-Ambrose Bierce

**I Personally Think That Forks Should Be Mandatory In Every Country - Though Chop Sticks Do Have Their Advantages…**

While most couples spend their honeymoon having passionate sex, we spent our honeymoon sitting in front of the TV - with Chinese food -watching 1980's teen romance movies.

It wasn't that difficult to get along with Edward. He was a lot different than any of the guys I've met. He seemed to have a good head on his shoulders, he was sweet and believed in chivalry (which was kind of weird considering that I met him while he was drunk), and he was really, really cute.

One of the things that kept me from leaving Edward (besides that he was _perfect_) was the idea of how surreal this situation was. My life sucked before I met Edward. I was just some girl that scooped ice cream for a living. I didn't have a boyfriend. My friends called me plain and boring. And now here I was sitting next to a doctor - that I was married to - eating Chinese food straight out of the box while we watched _Say Anything_. My life was like an ABC Family movie, except I didn't look like a goddess on cocaine!

"If a guy stood outside my window with a radio playing a song for me, I would cry." I stabbed the noodles with chop sticks and looked at Edward. He was chewing on an egg roll he had just bitten into.

"If a guy stood outside my window with a radio I would call the cops." Edward smiled after swallowing the food. I was _amazed_ that he actually able to eat with his mouth closed.

I laughed. "You wouldn't be excited?"

"No." Edward shook his head. "I would be deeply disturbed. And knowing my luck it would probably be Emmett with the radio."

I giggled and went back to trying to get the noodles to wrap around my chopstick. "I don't think Emmett likes me that much…" I tried to sound indifferent about it but I couldn't hide my disappointment or my embarrassment.

"He doesn't know you." Edward defended. "Give him some time. I didn't exactly give him that much of a warning and to find out that we're going to stay married, well he's confused."

I looked up at him and sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this." I tried to smile at him to make the mood seem lighter but there was still undertone of fear in it. I _was_ afraid. Marriage was a big step that most people took months, if not years, to decide if that person was the right one. It only took me a couple hours before I got married to a guy that I got drunk with.

"I can't believe you're doing this either." Edward chuckled.

"I don't like to upset people." I admitted. "Besides, this makes my life like ten times more interesting."

"And scooping ice cream for screaming kids isn't interesting?" Edward smiled.

"It's right up there with pulling teeth and telling your mom your Roman Catholic parents that you're a lesbian." I mumbled sarcastically.

"You told your parents that you're a lesbian?" Edward raised an eyebrow. "You're Catholic?" He asked another question soon after the first.

"I never told my parents I'm a lesbian And I'm not Catholic. It was a joke!" I knew I should have just stuck with pulling teeth he could relate to that more than a lesbian coming out to her Catholic parents.

He chuckled softly to himself and shook his head.

I blushed and went back to trying to get the noodles onto my chopsticks again. It was much more difficult than I thought it would be. I was tempted to just give up and go down stairs to get a fork from the front lobby. I didn't care if it would take away from the Chinese experience. I would _never_ learn how to use chopsticks.

"You look frustrated." Edward observed

I looked up at him and sighed. I was frustrated. But I wasn't sure what I was frustrated about. There were just so many things going wrong. My husband's brother hated me. I dug myself into a hole so deep that I was pretty sure I was past the center of the Earth and found my way to China (which would explain the Chinese food). I just implied to my husband that I was a lesbian. _And_ I couldn't figure out how to get noodles to wrap around the chopsticks.

"I am frustrated." I slammed my chopsticks into the box and growled. "But what frustrates me even more is that I don't even know what I'm frustrated about. The only thing I really care about the moment is trying to get these damn noodles between or around these damn chopsticks." I pointed to the chopsticks in the box.

Edward laughed. "You don't know how to use chopsticks?" He sounded amazed.

"Not the faintest idea." I grimaced as I reached across the table and grabbed the box again. "We didn't have enough money to order out when I was little, so I never had the opportunity to familiar myself with chopsticks."

Edward grabbed the wrapper the chop sticks came out with. "Here we'll start from the beginning." He smiled at me as he put a chopstick between my thumb and in index finger. "Alright, lace the first chopstick in the hollow between thumb and index finger and rest its lower end below the first joint of the third finger." Edward read what he had just done. "This chopstick remains stationary."

I tried to balance the chopstick in "the hollow between my thumb and index finger" my balanced suck even on my hands. It kept on slipping.

Edward stared at me as he shook his head. He found this amusing. "Hold the other chopstick between the tips of the index and middle fingers, steady its upper half against the base of the index finger, and use the tips of the thumb to keep it in place." Edward helped me put the other chopstick between my index finger and middle finger. It felt weird.

"Alright," He set the instructions down. "You move your middle and index finger like this." He moved grabbed my fingers and started to move them. "But this stays still." His thumb tapped lightly on my thumb. "Now try to pick something up." He set his half eaten egg roll in my box.

"If I drop it on the floor, I'm sorry." I apologized before I even moved my hands to pick up his eggroll.

"It's fine." Edward smiled as he wrapped his fingers around mine.

I moved my index and middle finger away from my thumb and then pushed it back together around the eggroll. Edward tightened his grip around my fingers, which made me tightened my grip around the eggroll. I lifted the eggroll out of the box and into the air.

"It's not slipping." I couldn't hold back my excitement.

"Yeah!" Edward chuckled. "Go ahead and take a bite."

I leaned forward and took a small bite out of the eggroll. The eggroll moved but didn't slip out of the chopsticks. I grinned at Edward and set it back down into the box.

"I did it." I said with a mouth filled with food.

Edward laughed at me. "You did it." He nodded.

"I feel like a two year old." I blushed, chewing and swallowing the eggroll.

"We all went through this." Edward smiled at me. "It's embarrassing for everyone." He grabbed the box of rice and held it out to me. "Do you want to learn how to eat rice now?"

We spent the whole night laughing about me and my inability to use chopsticks. It was fun sharing food with Edward. Every now and then Edward would feed something to me and I would do the same for him. It was awkward at first. I'm not the type of person that likes to share saliva with people – especially strangers – but he was making this fun for me.

"Awe," I laughed removing the chopsticks from Edward's mouth. "I was so close too." I smiled at him as he picked up the noodles that had fallen into his lap.

Edward laughed along with me. "Good thing these pants are already stained." He put the noodles into the almost full box that held the food that didn't make it into our mouths.

"What are we going to do with the box of wasted food?" I asked frowning, I don't like to waste food.

"Probably give it to Emmett." Edward smiled at me.

"Don't do that to him." I hit his arm playfully.

"Why not? He'll never know." Edward closed the lid on the box and set it to the side.

"We'll know," I put my hand on my chest. "And karma is a bitch."

Edward smiled. "You're an only child, aren't you?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Karma may be a bitch but she's a smart bitch. She understands sibling rivalry." Edward pulled himself off the couch and grabbed the box of leftovers. "Besides, this is karma getting back at him." An over the top smile spread across his face.

"What happened?" I asked pulling my feet onto the couch and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"You don't want to know." Edward shook his head, an obvious shiver rand down his spine.

"That bad?" I frowned.

"Worst." Edward shivered again."When I was little, he used to hold me down and feed me dirt."

"My cousins use to do that to me." I shrugged.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah they didn't like me that much because my mom left their uncle so they one of them use to hold me down and the other used to pick up mud – not dirt, but mud – and stuff it into my mouth. One time I ate so much that I had to go to the hospital and get my stomach pumped."

"That's horrible." Edward frowned.

I shrugged. "It was actually a blessing in disguise. Apparently there was a silver dollar in one of the mud pies they gave me and I got to keep it." I smiled.

Edward snorted and shook his head. "You ate a silver dollar?" I was pretty sure his question was rhetorical. "How did you make it to the second grade?"

"I stopped going to family reunions."

Edward laughed. "That works." He smiled back at me as he lifted his arms over his head. It sounded like he was holding back a yawn, which made me want to yawn.

"I'm tired." I spoke the words that we were both thinking.

Edward nodded. "I am too. If you want, I can sleep on the couch and you can sleep on the bed. I don't want to make it too awkward for you."

"No," I answered automatically which shocked the both of us. "I'll sleep on the couch." I quickly added. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. You're the one who's paying for the room, so you should get the bed."

"No," Edward shook his head. "I don't mind. It's really no problem."

"We'll sleep on the bed together." I got off the couch and headed towards the bed. I was too tired to argue with him. "It's obvious you're not going to try anything and we're just sleeping. It's not like we're taking a shower together."

He stared at me with wide eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly.

"It's just a bed Edward." I rolled my eyes and crawled under the covers. "If you have that much of a problem with it then you're more than welcome to sleep on the couch."

"It's not that I have a problem with it." Edward sounded confused. "I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

I stared at him and furrowed my eyebrows. "I woke up next to a stranger only to find out I'm married to him. I think we're passed feeling uncomfortable."

"True," Edward agreed cocking his head to the side. "Do you mind if I take off my shirt?" He asked.

"Why would I care?" I tried to sound indifferent about it but I was excited that he wasn't going to wear a shirt. He was very handsome and even though it's shallow of me to admit it, I love staring at him without his shirt off.

I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. I didn't want to stare at him it would be rude. My body instantly relaxed and the movements around me grew distant. I knew that Edward was crawling onto the bed. I could feel the mattress give under his weight and the heat from his body radiate as he got into a comfortable position at the end of the bed.

I wasn't in love with Edward but I was attracted to him. I would like to say that it was mutual but I don't know how Edward feels about me. Knowing there was an attraction there made it easier for me to stay with him. I've also read one too many romance novels and even though this is nothing like the books I've read, I'm still hoping for the happy ending that every character deserves.

"Goodnight Bella." Edward yawned.

"Goodnight Edward." I yawned back and snuggled even closer into the feather pillow.

Emmett was leaning on a huge jeep outside of the hotel. He smiled at us as his shoulder shook. It was pretty obvious that he was laughing at us. "I wish I had a camera." Emmett chuckled. "You two look pathetic." He shook his head.

"It's good to see you too Emmett." Edward mumbled as he walked pass him, shoving the box of left overs into his chest, and jumped in the back seat of the jeep.

I smiled awkwardly at Emmett. I wasn't sure if he was still mad at me or not.

"Hey Bella." He smiled back at me. "Still hung over?"

I shook my head and my smile grew slightly. "I'm just tired."

"You look it." He nodded as he patted the back of the jeep and started to walk towards the driver's seat. "Where do you guys want to eat?" He asked opening the front door. "I'll pay."

My heart swelled as I walked to the car. I was actually on the verge of tears because I was so happy. Emmett didn't hate me or he didn't act like he hated me. That was one down and five to go (Edward came from a large family). From what I'd gathered from what he told me the two people that would take the longest to get use to the idea would be Rosalie, Emmett's wife, and Jasper, who was married to his adoptive sister Alice.

"I don't care." Edward answered Emmett's question when I got into the seat next to him. His attention turned towards me and he gave me a small smile.

"What about you Bella?" Emmett asked staring at me through the review mirror. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Anywhere that uses forks." I answered on impulse.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** If you love me, you'll leave me a review telling me happy birthday. :) I hope that I can update before my eighteenth birthday (9/11) but I don't know. Next week is going to be hectic. I have to retake my driving test, do a couple of things for school, and of course spend my birthday with my friends. So anyways! Tell me what you think about the chapter. I would love to hear how you like the story so far. Oh and I promise that this won't get cliché!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **I'm still working on Beautiful Disaster.** I'm just having a hard time with that chapter. It's like pulling teeth except the teeth are inside my brain. I hate it. I'm fucking furious with it. So I had to take a break and I decided that since this story was getting the most threats, I would update it while I take a break from the _Cigarette Burns_ world. That doesn't mean I have given up on it or not going to update for like another month, I just needed to work on something else. It'll probably be out within the next couple of days. I promise. I'm not always superwoman when it comes to writing, even though I know what I want to do with the story, I'm just having a hard time putting it to words. This is the first time I've ever gotten writer's block - it's killing me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"It is not a lack of love, but a lack of friendship that makes unhappy marriages."  
-Friedrich Nietzsche

**There is No Words to Describe My Distaste for Edward Cullen Right Now**

Charlie's face dropped and his eyes narrowed as he stared at Edward. He was going to kill him. I knew it. His hands started to twitch and a vein was starting to poke out in his forehead. I had never seen him so angry before and I was honestly afraid for Edward's life.

"He's a doctor." I reminded Charlie as I made sure to be the medium between him and Edward.

Charlie's head snapped towards me and his eyes widened but the vein in his head didn't go away. His fist continued to tighten and his lip twitched. I wouldn't have been surprised if he started to snarl at me.

"Tell me this is a joke." He growled at me.

"He eats with his mouth closed." I decided to tell Charlie another good characteristic about Edward.

"Bella." Charlie hissed my name.

"His mom died." I gave up on trying to get Charlie to like Edward, so I decided that he should feel sorry for him instead.

"Tell me he's kidding." Charlie ordered.

"If I did that then I would be lying." My voice got soft with the fear that made my stomach turn.

I didn't look at Charlie after I said that. I decided to stare at Edward. He looked uncomfortable which made extremely happy. He was the one that put me in this situation. Because of him I had to explain to my dad why his twenty-one year old daughter is married to a guy that he has never met before – or even heard about.

"Dad," Edward spoke for the first time since he admitted to being my husband. I had no idea why he called Charlie, dad. I just knew that Charlie wouldn't like that and any chance of Charlie warming up to Edward was now gone. "Please let me explain our situation."

I banged my head on my hand. _Please don't try to explain our situation_. I mentally beg. Please_ don't try to explain our situation_. I continued to beg.

"We don't have time for explanations." Emmett interrupted.

I never wanted to hug anymore than I wanted to hug him. I had to restrain myself from running to him and wrapping my arms around him so I could cry in his chest. I was just so happy to have him here, telling Charlie that we can't explain the craziness that is my marriage.

"Edward and my shifts are about to start at the hospital." Emmett continued.

"And my shift at the ice cream pallor is about to start." I looked down at my watch and smiled. It really was about to start. I had less than a hour to get across town to where my job was located.

My smile disappeared when I realized how middle school that sounded. My husband and brother-in-law were going to save lives and I was going to have to shuffle out ice cream to toddlers. Though, I would happily deal with screaming little kids and angry parents yelling about their

child's ice cream cone being too cold than having to explain to Charlie about how Edward and I got drunk at a bar together, got married, didn't have sex, but we can't get a divorce because of the guilt that we would both feel.

Charlie's eyes narrowed on us and his face got hard. "No." He snapped at me. "I want an explanation-"

"Please dad!" I interrupted him. "I already lost my apartment. I don't want to lose my job."

Charlie opened his mouth and then closed it. I took advantage of his confusion and grabbed a box with the words 'clothes' printed on the side. I wasn't planning on packing all the boxes into Emmett's jeep, especially since Charlie had ordered a moving truck for me, but I wanted clean clothes to change into and I was pretty sure my work clothes was somewhere in this box.

I stuffed the box into Edward's arms, kind of hard, and turned back towards my dad. He was still opening his mouth and closing it. I'm sure he was trying to think of something to say. He couldn't tell me to quit my job and he also couldn't tell me not to go home with my husband, no matter how much he may not like him right now.

"Dad," I tried to keep my voice even. My head was still spinning from the shock of Edward telling Charlie that we were married. Charlie looked at me. "We really have to get going. I'll make sure to call you when I'm off work and I'll explain everything then. I promise."

I turned back towards Edward and pushed him to Emmett's jeep. He didn't say anything else, luckily, and started to walk the short distance to the huge yellow jeep Emmett was driving.

I turned back towards Charlie and sighed. No matter how much I hated Edward right now. I was really grateful at Charlie for not killing him.

"You're really married, aren't you?" Charlie asked. He looked dazed.

"I promised I wouldn't move in with a boy until I'm married." I gave him an awkward smile.

Charlie didn't smile. "Bella you don't have to do this. The-"

"Dad," I interrupted him. I knew what he was about to say and I didn't want to hear it. "I'll explain everything when I get off work."

I gave him another awkward smile before I patted my leg and let out a low whistle. Jake got to his feet and jogged next to me. He smiled up at me and licked my hand. I smiled back at him and ran my hand over his fur. Sometimes I wish I was a dog, so I could be oblivious to everything that was going on around me.

Edward was leaning on Emmett's jeep waiting for me. I was half tempted to send Jake after him. I was furious at him for telling Charlie that we were married. You can't just tell your wife of two days' father that you're married. There are a million things wrong with that scenario. He was lucky that Charlie didn't have a heart attack. Even though he is a doctor and could probably help him but still!

"I can't believe you told my dad that we're married." I grimaced as I opened the front door in Emmett's jeep. Jake hopped into the jeep and took his rightful place in the front seat. "You're lucky he didn't have a heart attack." I opened the door to the back seat and jumped in, Edward following after me.

"Emmett and I are doctors Bella. If he had a heart attack we would know what to do." Edward reminded me as he closed the door." Besides, its better if he knows the truth now than if he finds out the truth later. This isn't some cheesy TV movie."

I started to pout. I knew that this wasn't some cheesy TV movie. But still! We had TV for reasons other than entertainment purposes and according to that one episode of Seventh Heaven, the parents aren't supposed to find out we're married until after we get remarried. But no! Edward doesn't follow the rules of TV. He makes up his own rules.

"Don't you feel better knowing that your dad knows about us being married?" Edward asked grabbing my hand.

I looked at our hands and sighed. I didn't feel better. I felt worse. It was a lie when people tell you that telling the truth makes you feel less guilty, by telling the truth, I felt guiltier.

"I know I feel better." Emmett laughed at us from the driver's seat as he put his key in the ignition and started the car. The windows started to roll down, which I was grateful for. Jake didn't like riding in the car with the windows rolled up.

"So I have a question." Emmett stated as he turned around. I wasn't sure if he turned around to look at us or if he was looking out his back window so he could pull out of the parking space. "Why does the dog have the front seat?" He twisted his head so he was staring at me.

"Jake gets motion sickness if he sits in the back seat." I explained.

"Gotcha." Emmett nodded as he started to back out of the parking lot. "She totally likes the dog more than she likes you man." He told Edward as he shook his head in mock shame.

And of course, Emmett was right.

I stared at myself in the mirror as I pulled my hair back. I still smelled like a bar mixed in with body odor but at least I could hide that with cheap perfume that Edward had bought me from the fragrance section of Wal-Mart.

We didn't have enough time to drive back to Edward's apartment and then to my job. So I had Emmett park outside of the nearest Wal-Mart where I could change in the bathroom.

I grabbed the bottle of Jasmine perfume and closed my eyes as I started to spray it around my body. I was hoping that it would cover the stench long enough for me to get through work without anyone gagging. According Emmett I smelt like I went dumpster diving in a bar.

"Hey!" Emmett screamed at me from outside the Wal-Mart bathroom. "Hurry up! People are staring at me."

I sat the perfume down on the counter and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look bad. I looked tired but I didn't look bad. The black shirt that the owner made me wear always made me look pale and sick. Besides the strong stench that surrounded me, no one would suspect anything was wrong.

I grabbed the bottle of perfume and stuffed it into the bag that held my dress and old under garments. It was nice to be in something that wasn't stained with old vomit but it would have been even nicer if I had taken a shower before I changed clothes. I still felt dirty and my hair looked like a mess. I had brushed out most of the hair gel and tangles but it was still obvious that it wasn't clean. My manager wouldn't like that.

"So that's what you look like when you're in normal clothes." Emmett said loudly as I walked out of the bathroom.

I looked down at my black polo shirt and khaki pants. "Honestly, I'm just glad it's not my dress." I handed him my bag of old clothes and went to stand next to him. I frowned when I noticed Edward wasn't around. "Where's Ed-"

"He's in the bathroom, changing. He decided that if you get to change, he wants to change to." Emmett answered my question before I could finish it.

I didn't blame Edward. If I had the money, I would have bought new clothes to, though I didn't enjoy that he made me wait outside the bathroom with Emmett. There was really nothing that we could talk about. We didn't have anything in common besides the fact that we were now in laws because his brother promised his mom he wouldn't divorce his wife. And then there was the fact that Jake liked us. But Jake liked everyone-

"Oh my gosh what are we going to do about Jake?" I asked Emmett.

He turned towards me and frowned. "What do you mean?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Jake! We can't just leave him in the car the whole time, he'll over heat and he can't go to work with me. And I doubt that the hospital would want-"

"I've already called Alice." Edward interrupted me.

I turned my attention towards him. He was walking out of the bathroom wearing a loose blue jeans and a light blue buttoned down shirt. He looked really nice and professional, which is hard to do in blue jeans.

"Why did you call Alice?" Emmett asked.

I forced my eyes away from Edward and looked at Emmett. He was frowning as he continued furrowed his eyebrows. I didn't know much about Alice, except that she was Edward's adoptive sister. She was also co-owner of a daycare down the street from my ice cream pallor. She had brought the little mon- kids to my shop a couple of times but we never really talked.

"Jake is good with kids, right?" Edward asked, ignoring Emmett.

I nodded. "He loves kids."

"There you go." Edward sounded happy. "We're killing three birds with one stone. Jake gets a place to stay while we're at work, Alice gets to meet Bella, and the kids get to play with a hor-dog."

I pretended not to catch the remark he made about my dog being a horse. Jake was big, ok he was huge, but he was a sweetheart and loved everyone – ok almost everyone – he meets. I still don't know why he doesn't like Edward. Edward didn't seem like that bad of a guy. In fact, despite the fact that he told Charlie that we were married, he was on the edge of being perfect.

"Wait!" My head snapped towards Edward. "You told Alice that we were-" I didn't finish my question.

"She was going to find out sooner or later." Edward's voice was quiet.

"How could you do this to me?" I snapped back at Edward as I started to walk off.

I didn't get this family. I didn't get this situation. I didn't get any of it. I woke up one morning to find out that I was married and that I can't get a divorce because he promised his mom not to leave his wife. Fine! I can deal with that. But what I can't deal with is that he won't take five seconds to talk to me about it. He just assumed that I'm ok with everything and that I can live happily ever after being the wife of a guy I've never met.

In the movies, most people didn't find out that the main characters were married until the end. That's the climax of the story. But for some reason real life isn't based off of movies. It's based off reality and reality was really starting to bite! I just wanted five minutes of just everything being normal.

"Bella," Edward yelled at me.

I didn't look at him. I started to walk faster to the parking lot. I knew that he was my only ride to work…and home. But I didn't want to be around him right now.

"Bella! What happened?" Edward continued to yell at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned around.

Edward stopped jogging and took a step back. He looked surprised to see me stop. "What happened? Did I say something that upset you?"

"You honestly don't know why I'm upset, do you?" I asked. My eyes were wide with the shock.

Edward opened his mouth and then closed it.

"Oh. My. Gawd." I made every word its own sentence.

Edward frowned at me. "Bella-"

"Edward." I interrupted him. "You don't get it. You don't understand that maybe I can't accept this as easily as you can. Maybe, I didn't plan on getting married to some guy I met at a bar! Maybe I-"

"You were the one who asked me to marry you."

"I was also drunk!" I reminded him. "I couldn't even remember your name! I started to call you Elmo!"

This was really starting to sound familiar, except when we first had this conversation it was in the privacy of our hotel room. Now we were standing in Wal-Mart, near the entrance, so everyone walking in can hear our dirty laundry.

"I'm sorry." Edward apologized.

"For what." I snapped at him.

"I don't know!" Edward raised his hands in the air. "I'm waiting for you to tell me."

My face dropped and I shook my head. "Look. I have to get to work. We'll talk about this when I get off." I frowned at him as I walked through the double doors and headed towards Emmett's jeep.

"Bella," Edward said my name and grabbed my wrist.

I turned towards him and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Look. I don't want us to be mad at each other while we're at work." Edward pulled my arm so I would walk closer to him. "I may not know exactly why you're angry at me but I do know that this is difficult, for the both of us."

I was trying to stay angry at him but it was hard. Edward really did sound sorry.

"I just don't want this relationship to end up like some cheesy TV movie." Edward continued to explain, which made me feel a little awkward because this whole time I compared this relationship to some cheesy TV movie. "In the movies the relationship always has some cheesy ending that could never happen in real life. And if telling the truth can keep us away from that ending, then I'm going to tell the truth."

"Can you at least warn me before you tell the truth?" I asked. I didn't sound angry or at I least tried not to sound angry.

Edward nodded once. "As long as you tell me when something I do makes you feel uncomfortable." Edward grabbed my other hand. "I don't want any secrets between us. Secrets ruin relationships. And you already know that I want to make this work out between us." He gave me a small smile.

I bit my lip and nodded. "I promise. No more secrets." I lied.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I love this story. I'm so happy! God, I love this story. I didn't realize how much I would fall in love with this story until just right now. I love this story. It's awesome. Ok, a couple of things. One, this story has been translated into Portuguese. Cool, right? Second, a new one-shot has been posted for Jay's contest. Read it. Love it. Review it. I promise to update _Beautiful Disaster_ next. And I totally love this story. Gosh, I'm so glad I decided to write this. I love this story! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Vote for Till the End and Lightning Snatcher- link on my profile!** I lost two people to cancer in the last week. It was really painful. I mean gosh, it was right after I wrote the last chapter and really got excited about this story. God likes to pick on me sometimes. I went to Stephen's funeral today. He was a twelve year old boy. There were over 100 people there and it was just seriously the most painful thing- ever. I don't know how I survived.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight_.

"The secret of a happy marriage remains a secret."  
-unknown

**I Live in a State of Denial**

"Oh Ms. Ice cream girl, you missed a spot." Emmett called at me from table one.

I grabbed my dirty wash cloth and bottle of cleaner before I stomped over to where Emmett and Edward were sitting. Emmett was holding his ice cream cone on its side so drips of chocolate ice cream fell onto the table.

I grabbed his wrist and twisted it so his ice cream cone was facing the right way again before I ran the damp cloth over the table. I was contemplating whether or not I wanted to smack him over the head but I figured it would cause more damage to me than it would to him.

The ice cream parlor was empty besides the four of us. Angela, the other employee that was supposed to work with me today, wouldn't be here until noon and the owner didn't feel like coming in today. So, I took advantage of this rare opportunity and let Jake come inside so he could sit with Edward and Emmett while they waited for Alice to pick him up.

"What time do you two have to go to work?" I asked glancing at my watch.

It was getting close to noon and I was afraid that if they stayed with me too much longer they would be late for their jobs. Working at a hospital was different than working at an ice cream parlor. If I was late a few kids will get impatient and start to scream at their moms. If they're late people will die.

"I don't know." Emmett shrugged. "We're already late, so I guess whenever we get there."

I frowned. "Aren't you worried that they'll fire you?"

"They won't fire us." Emmett cleared my conscious. "We're the best doctors they have."

For some reason hearing Emmett say that they were the best doctors at the hospital made my stomach turn. It meant that Edward could tell when someone was sick. And I was accident prone! I had a tendency to accidently cause harm to my body- which meant that Edward would easily pick up that there was something wrong with me.

"Our dad is also chief of medicine." Edward added. "Besides, Emmett called in and told them that we were going to be late."

"I called the hospital?" Emmett asked raising an eyebrow.

My head shot towards him and my eyes widened. "You didn't call the hospital?" My voice was louder than I wanted it to be.

"I was kidding." Emmett raised his hands in defense. "Take a joke Bella." He started to laugh.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and my shoulders slumped. I didn't know why I was so anxious about them getting to the hospital on time. I wasn't a fan of hospitals. They smelled funny and liked to give people bad news. Good news rarely came out of hospitals.

"What the hell?" Edward screamed.

Emmett started to laugh.

I looked at Edward. Jake had put his front paws on the table and was licking Edward's ice cream. Edward was staring at him with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. It took all my will power not to laugh with Emmett. I forgot to warn him that Jake liked to steal ice cream from people.

"Jake." I slapped my hands in front of his face. "Down."

Jake looked at me as he continued to lick the ice cream. He made no movement to get off the table. I rolled my eyes and walked around Edward so I could get Jake off the table.

My fingers wrapped around Jake's collar and I pulled on him. He didn't even flinch. In fact, he forced himself to get even close to Edward. His head started to turn on the side as he nibbled on the cone.

"C'mon Jake." I growled at him as I tried to pull him away from Edward's ice cream cone again. It didn't work. He just opened his jaw and clamped it shut around the cone before jumping off the table to the floor so he could finish the rest of it.

When Jake jumped to the floor I lost my balance and accidently ran into the table behind me. The lower part of my back hit the side of the table. I hissed in pain and grabbed onto my back.

"Ouch." I whimpered. That would leave a bruise. A huge bruise.

"Damn Bella." Emmett laughed. "You're weak."

"Are you ok?" Edward asked getting to his feet.

Jake, who was licking the ice cream off the floor no more than a few feet away from me, looked at Edward and let out a low growl. I rolled my eyes and slapped him on the back of his head. He looked at me before going back to licking the ice cream on the floor, his eyes were on Edward.

"I'm fine." I promised Edward. "I just hit my back on the side of the table."

"Do you want to sit down?" Edward grabbed my shoulder and started to guide me to the chair he was sitting in.

"I'm okay!" I told him quickly and stepped out of his grip. "Do you want to me to get you another ice cream cone, to make up for the one that Jake ate?

Edward shook his head. "No I'm fine." His lips pursed and he looked like he wanted to say something else.

"I'm really sorry about Jake." I apologized again, hoping that I could keep the subject off of me and my aching back. "It really would be no problem to get you another ice cream cone."

"No, I'm okay." Edward smiled at me.

"Are you sure? It really wouldn't be that hard." I felt guilty that Jake didn't like him and ate his ice cream cone. Besides, my boss gave me free ice cream all the time.

"I'm fine Bella." Edward promised.

"I would like to say he's not usually like this but he's a fiend when it comes to vanilla ice cream. That's one of the reasons that my boss doesn't like him inside here. He usually stalks little children until they let him have their ice cream cones." I explained why Jake would want Edward's ice cream.

"I'll make sure to warn Alice." Edward smiled at me.

I smiled back. He had a really nice smile.

"Warn me about what?" A high voice asked from the door that led to the parlor.

I turned around to see a very short girl walk into the parlor. She had short black hair that she spiked up at all angles and there were black sun glasses that covered the upper part of her face.

"Jake likes vanilla ice cream." Emmett answered her question before he stuffed the rest of his ice cream cone into his mouth.

"Really?" Alice's voice squeaked from excitement and a smile formed on her face. "Awe that's so cute. Where is Jake?" She looked at Edward and me.

"Licking Edward's ice cream." I admitted, blushing.

"Awe." She put her hands over her mouth and walked further into the parlor, heading to where Edward and I were standing.

I looked at Edward. He was rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

I was really starting to like Alice. Unlike Emmett she didn't freak out and call me a prostitute! And she looked like the type of person that would understand that Jake is more than a dog. Jake was my family and had feelings just like any other person.

"He's a cutie." Alice kneeled in front of Jake. Her small hands went behind his ears and started to rub them.

Jake didn't lift his head from the tile floor.

"Be careful, he snaps." Edward warned her.

Jake twisted his head into her head but didn't stop licking the floor. Alice giggled.

"He only growls at Edward." I corrected Edward's statement as I scratched Jake's back. "He likes everyone but him."

Alice laughed and turned to Edward. "Poor Edward."

"I'll get over it." Edward shrugged.

I smiled at him before turning to Alice. "I'm Bella." I lifted my hand from Jake's back and handed it to her.

"Alice." She smiled back at me as she removed her hand from behind Jake's ear so she could grab my hand.. I was surprised her small fingers could wrap around my fingers. "I see you all the time here and I never really introduced myself. I'm sorry. The kids keep my hands full."

"That's okay." I started to scratch Jake's back again. "They keep my hands full to."

Alice grinned at me before jumping to her feet. Her hands slapped her thighs as she looked at her adoptive brothers. "Alright you two," her voice was surprisingly demanding for someone so small, "get the heck out of here." Her finger pointed towards the door. "People are dying and they need doctors- unfortunately all they have are you two but I guess that's better than nothing."

"You're just cranky because another mother thought you were one of the kids again." Emmett shot back at her.

"This is coming from a guy that got molested by a-"

"Stop it you two." Edward played the mediator.

I was kind of disappointed. I wanted to hear what Alice had to say about Emmett- maybe I could use it later if he made another joke about me being a prostitute.

"But she's right Emmett. We do need to get going." Edward looked at his watch before looking at me. "What time do you get off work?"

"I think I have to close." I frowned.

"When is that?" Edward asked.

"We close at ten but I won't be off until ten-thirty. Angela and I have to clean up the parlor." I explained.

"Who wants ice cream at nine o'clock at night?" Emmett asked.

"Not many people." I admitted looking at him. "But we don't really get many customers to begin with. Most of our business comes from the daycare." I looked Alice.

"What can I say?" She shrugged. "Kids love their ice cream." She smiled at me.

"I'll make sure to be here by ten then." Edward grabbed my shoulder and pulled me towards him. I twisted my head to the side and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I blushed and bit my bottom lip. "Ten it is." I nodded when he pulled away.

"Don't run into anymore tables." Edward ordered.

"I'll try not to." I promised.

"Ready to go?" He looked at Emmett.

"Let's go save lives." Emmett slammed his hands onto the table as he got off his chair and followed Edward to the door. "See yah later Bells. Bye Jake." He gave us a quick wave before following Edward out the door.

"So, you're married to Edward." Alice made sure the boys were out ear shot before she said this.

I closed my eyes and let my shoulders slump. I was hoping that we didn't have to have this conversation. I liked it better when she was excited to meet Jake and making fun of Emmett.

I nodded as I waited for the screaming to start. I was preparing myself for the name calling and the "how could you do that to my brother" speech. I didn't know Alice very well. I just knew what Edward told me about her and what I gathered from her random trips to the ice cream parlor. She didn't sound like a mean person but everyone has their moments.

"That's got to be fun." She smiled at me.

I blinked. "You're not mad?" I frowned at her. I was so used to people screaming at us that I wasn't expecting someone to be okay with it.

Alice shook her head as she knelt in front of Jake, who was cleaning up the floor for me, and started to scratch his ears. "Not really." She admitted. "I'm more shocked than angry. You two are adults- whatever happened is between you two. Though I am surprised you haven't demanded a divorce yet." She looked up at me. "Do you want to explain why?"

I knelt next to her and sighed as I started to scratch Jake's neck. "Because it makes me feel like I'm in the movies." I admitted as I focused my attention to scratching Jake's neck. "And I figured if I hope long enough, I might get a fairytale ending."

"At least you're honest." Alice didn't push the subject any further as she jumped to her feet. "Is there anything I need to know about Jake?" She asked.

I looked up at her and furrowed my eyebrows as I thought of something that she might need to know. "If he gets too excited just rub his stomach- that usually calms him down." I frowned as I thought of something else. Nothing came to mind.

"He doesn't bite or anything, right?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. "Like I said, he likes everyone…except Edward."

Alice giggled. "Edward's more of a cat person anyways."

"Oh! Jake doesn't like cats either." I added quickly in case the day care kept a pet cat- which honestly wouldn't surprise me if they did.

Alice laughed. "You and Edward are going to make an interesting couple." She shook her head.

"Are you okay with me being married to your brother?" I frowned at her.

"Trust me. If I had a problem with it, you would know." Alice smiled at me. "Besides, everyone deserves their fairy tale ending."

"How do you know it won't end in some blockbuster horror movie?" I frowned at her.

"I'm Alice. I know everything." She tapped her head.

I continued to frown at her. As much as I would have liked to believe her, I couldn't. Edward was right, this isn't a movie, this was real life and in real life people didn't get a fairy tale ending. But it was still comforting to know that Alice believed that I would have a fairytale ending with Edward. Even if the odds of it were a gazillion to one.

"C'mon Jake." She patted her leg. "Let's go see the kids."

"Thanks Alice." I smiled at her at her as I got my feet. "You really don't have do this."

"It's no problem Bella." She smiled back at me. "Oh and Angela is about to call- she's running a little late."

"Why did Angela call you before she called me?" I frowned at her.

"She didn't." Alice's smile didn't fade as she opened the door. "Bye Bella." She waved her hand at me and left to go across the street to the day care.

I frowned at her. I could understand her saying that Edward and I would have a fairytale ending but there was no way that she could predict Angela calling me to tell me that she was running-

As soon as the door closed, the phone rang. My jaw dropped and my eyebrows furrowed. I walked quickly to the cash register where we kept the phone to the store. I picked it up and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bella." It was Angela. "I'm running a little late. I'm sorry. Can you manage the parlor without me?"

"Yeah." My voice sounded distant. "Sure."

How did Alice do that? I had never seen anyone predict anything like that before and I was pretty sure that Angela and Alice weren't close enough for Angela to call Alice before she would call me. So that left only one explanation. Edward's sister was a psychic.

"Bella," Angela yelled at me.

"Yeah." My voice sounded less distant and I focused my attention on Angela.

"Where were you yesterday?" Angela asked. "You weren't at work. I got worried. You weren't at the-"

"No." I interrupted her. "I went to Jessica's bachelorette party the night before and I guess I drank too much."

"Thank God." Angela sighed. "You scared me. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded- it was more out of habit than necessity. "I accidently ran into one of the tables at the parlor and I think I bruised my back but other than that, I'm okay."

"Do you want me to look at it when I get there?" She sounded concerned.

I loved Angela. She was genuinely concerned about my health and was always making sure I was doing okay.

"No," I shook my head- again out of habit. "I'm okay. I promise."

"If you say so." Angela didn't sound convinced. "I'll be there in less than fifteen minutes. I promise."

"Okay." I tried to make my voice happy. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"See you in a little bit." Angela hanged up the phone.

I pressed the dial button and started press the familiar numbers. There was no one in the parlor and there was nothing that I needed to take care of right at this minute _and_ since I was right by the phone- I decided to give Charlie a call. He deserved an explanation and it would be easier for me to tell it to him over the phone than in person.

"Hello?" Charlie asked.

"Hi dad." I smiled so my voice would seem happier than I felt.

"Bella?" Charlie asked. "Is everything okay?" His voice was lace with the same concern Angela had.

"I'm fine." I nodded- again to try and make me sounded happy. "Angela isn't at work yet and we're having a slow day, so I'd give you a call. Since I owe you an explanation and all."

Charlie was quiet. "An explanation would be nice." His voice was stern.

"Are you at the station?" I asked. If he was at the station, chances were he would be sitting down. He needed to be sitting down for this.

"Yes." He sounded impatient.

"So," I held out the word 'so.' "I went to Jessica's party and I had a few drinks-"

"Bella do you realize how stupid that is?" Charlie screamed at me. "What about all the-"

"Dad!" I interrupted him. "Do you want to know what happened or not?"

Charlie went silent. "Go on." He ordered.

I took a deep breath. "So I was at Jessica's party…"

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Foreshadowing all over this chapter. Gosh. Almost everything in this chapter is foreshadowing something important. Seriously, if anyone can guess it- I will give you a cookie. It has to be exact though, you have to have it down to a "t". If you can do that- I will seriously give you a cookie. There's something that is obvious that I'm foreshadowing but I want to know the other thing that I'm foreshadowing- the one that isn't so obvious. If I reply to your review with "you got a cookie" than you know you're right. If I don't reply, then better luck next time. Also! Please get me to 1400! I would love you forever and always! :D

Vote for Lightning Snatcher and To the End- link on my profile!

In loving memory to Stephen Whitlow and Annette Kasparian.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **Vote for Cloud Nine and Smile for Me!** Links on my profile! :) Okay, so most of y'all were wrong, totally off. But that's okay. It makes it more fun for me. I just want y'all to know that I was foreshadowing this so when it does get revealed you don't jump down my throat. Thank you for the amazing reviews, even though I didn't get to 1500 (it was a long shot) but I got close! Also, I'm in creative writing. So the people that are screaming at me that I don't write enough- I have to write a short story almost every other day. And my short stories range from ten to fifteen pages. So don't tell me that I don't write enough. I write every day. I write more than I sleep.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"I'm the only man in the world with a marriage license made out 'To Whom It May Concern'."  
-Mickey Rooney

**I Should Be Worried about the Yellow Stains on the Walls**

When I was little, I used to dream about what the house that I would live in with my husband would look like. The walls would be lavender, the carpet would be a light pink, there would only be natural lighting that came from the windows and the sun roofs scattered randomly throughout the house. And at night we would light candles and watch the stars together as we talked about our feelings.

Edward's apartment was nothing like my dream house. It was bigger than my old apartment but there were no sun roofs, lavender walls, or pink carpet. There was a weird grey shaggy carpet that spread through the whole apartment, the walls were an off white color, and the roof was falling apart…we were on the first floor.

I set the box of clothes that I got from Emmett's jeep on the coffee table and stared at the room. "This looks cozy." It wasn't a lie. It was small and looked like a great place to cuddle with someone you love… if the roof doesn't cave in first.

"Sorry." Edward apologized. "I haven't had much time to go apartment hunting." It was obvious that he was embarrassed by his beat down apartment. I liked it though, the carpet may look bad and there may have been weird yellow stains scattered on the walls but it was home.

"I like it." I tried to sound optimistic as I looked around the apartment for Jake. I found him sniffing the couch. I took several steps to the white couch, keeping an eye on Edward so he doesn't suspect something. He was walking to the kitchen that was connected to the living room.

"Don't even think about it." I snapped at Jake when he lifted his hind leg up. He frowned at me before bringing it back down and walking across the apartment to sulk into the corner. He sat and stared at me, his head turned to the side. "I got my eyes on you." I growled at him as I pointed at my eyeballs and then at him. Jake smiled at me.

"Is Jake house trained?" Edward asked from the kitchen.

"Yes." I yelled at him but I was looking at Jake. My eyes narrowed on him. He just smiled at me. "You _are_ house trained." I reminded him.

"Would like something to drink Bella?" Edward asked.

"I'm okay!" I yelled at him, still not taking my eyes off of Jake. Jake started to wag his tail at me. I didn't trust him. Jake was smart. He knew how to work around things and if I let him out of my sights, for a second, he would probably wiz on the couch.

I whistled as I patted my leg. "C'mon Jake, let's get you something to drink." Jake got onto his feet and started to follow after me. Not before stopping in front of Edward's couch. He was wagging his tail and smiling at me as his attention turned from me back to the couch. "If you even think about it, I will make you sleep outside." I warned Jake before I grabbed the skin on his neck and made him follow me into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a normal size kitchen for an apartment. The floor was this really ugly yellow tile and the fridge was the same off white as the walls but there were no yellow stains on it, so that was automatically a big plus.

"Do you have a bowl or some sort of container that I can use so Jake can drink some water?" I asked Edward.

He nodded once before grabbing the handle to a cupboard and pulling on it. The cupboard was filled with Glad containers. He grabbed a bowl and started to fill it up with water.

"Here you go Jake." He was hesitant about setting the bowl in front of him.

Jake stared at Edward and then at the bowl filled with water in front of him. He sniffed the bowl, while still keeping his eyes on Edward, he finally decided that it was safe and started to drink.

"Thanks Edward." I smiled at him.

"No problem." He looked back at me and smiled. "You know what. Jake's not a bad dog and I guess I could get use to the idea of him living with me."

Edward opened the right door to his fridge and pulled out a package of hot dogs. My eyes widened and I grabbed the package of hot dogs from him and threw it back into the fridge. He raised an eyebrow and frowned at me.

"What was that-"

"Jake doesn't like hot dogs." I whispered. "It makes him feel uncomfortable, like he's a cannibal. Don't let him know that you have them." I opened the fridge and looked around for something else that was Jake friendly. There was a package of sliced American cheese. I grabbed a slice and handed it to Edward. "Give this to him instead. He may get a little gassy but it won't hurt his feelings."

"Yeah," Edward rolled his eyes, "because we don't want to hurt Jake's feelings." His voice was laced with sarcasm.

He squatted as he unwrapped the slice of cheese. "Come here Jake." He patted his leg lightly. "Come here you big, scary horse wannabe."

I rolled my eyes and squatted next to him. Jake was staring at him as he continued to lick the water out of the container. Edward folded the slice of cheese in half and held it out for him. Jake stopped licking the water and narrowed his eyes in on the slice of cheese. Edward took advantage of this opportunity and took two small steps towards him.

"C'mon Jake." He continued to coo him. "You know you want the slice of cheese."

Jake kept his head down as he walked to Edward. His eyes didn't leave the slice of cheese. I had never seen him cautious about accepting a slice of cheese, or really any food, before. It was weird. I didn't know why Jake felt so threatened by Edward. It wasn't like he had done anything to hurt him or me. In fact, he'd actually helped us. He was giving us a place to stay, food, and a steady income. There was nothing bad about this situation.

Jake took the cheese from Edward and started to eat it.

"See," Edward held out his hands, "I'm not that bad of a guy. I gave you food."

He reached out to pat Jake on the head. Jake stopped eating and growled at him. Edward pulled his hand back and sighed. I rolled my eyes and pulled myself to my feet. It was going to take time for Jake and Edward to get a long but I had a feeling that before too long, they would be best friends.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked.

I looked at him and nodded. "A little," I admitted, "I haven't had anything to eat since this morning."

"That's not healthy." Edward frowned at me.

"Are you always a doctor?" I asked him, playfully.

"Sorry," Edward blushed, "its habit. I tell that to patients all day and it kind of stuck with me."

"At least you're dedicated." I smiled at him. "So what's for dinner?" I decided to change the subject.

"I would say hot dogs but that seems to be out of the question," we both looked at Jake- he was licking the floor, "so how about pancakes?"

I laughed. "Pancakes sound great."

"So how was your day?" I asked Edward cutting up my syrup soaked pancake. "Did you save any lives?"

We were sitting on the couch listening to the TV while we ate our pancakes that Edward made. He was a great cook. I would not be surprised if he suddenly decided to stop being a doctor and decided to go to culinary school instead. In fact, I would encourage this decision because Edward was that good.

"It was good. No one died on me today, which was nice." He took a sip of his milk. "What about you?" He asked cutting another piece of his pancake. "Did you have a good day at work?"

"It was boring." I stabbed my fork into a piece of my pancakes. "I called Charlie today."

Edward dropped his fork, which made me look at him. His jaw had dropped and he was staring at me with dilated pupils. "What did he say?" He finally asked. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him the truth." I answered. "About how we met at the Lizard Lounge and how_ I_ asked _you_ to marry me. And then I told him that we weren't getting a divorce because you don't want to disappoint your mom. Of course, that turned into an argument about how I was afraid that I'd turn into my mom and try to leave you."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows. "Your mom left you?" He asked.

"No." I shook my head. "She left my dad. She freaked out on my dad and decided to take me with her to Phoenix, where I lived until I was seventeen and decided to live with my dad."

"Why did you want to live with your dad?" Edward frowned at me.

I sighed. "Renee, my mom, got married and I decided that she and Phi, my step dad, needed time to be a married couple."

Edward smiled. "That was really considerate of you Bella."

I shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

"No," Edward shook his head, "it really is. You're aware of people's feelings, which is rare. You're a lot different than I thought you'd be."

My face dropped and I blinked. "What did you think I was like?"

Edward was quiet. "Do you really want to know?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I do." I put my almost empty plate on the coffee table and crossed my legs under me on the couch. "What did you think of me before you actually met me?"

"Before you woke up, I assumed that you would be a whiny, spoiled, party type girl that didn't care about anyone but herself." Edward didn't look at me as he admitted this. "But obviously, I was wrong." He finally looked at me. "I'm sorry?" He made it a question.

"Don't be sorry." I smiled at him. "I can't say that I was much better. I was just happy you were cute."

Edward laughed. I blushed and stared at hands on my lap. I would never get over how easy it is for me to like Edward. He was like the best friend I'd always needed, except instead of being my friend, he was my husband. A sweet, loving, funny, caring, husband that was painfully honest.

"I'm glad we're going to make this work out." Edward smiled at me as he put his dish on the coffee table and grabbed my hand. "I have a question."

I nodded, signaling for him to ask away.

"Would you get angry," his voice got soft and he leaned in closer to me, "if I kissed you?"

"I don't know if I'm a good kisser." I admitted, blushing.

Edward chuckled. His breath grazed my lips and went into my nose. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. His breath smelled like maple syrup, which was surprisingly very sensual right now.

I let him close the distance between us. His lips pressed against mine softly. I didn't do anything. I was waiting for him to take control. Edward's hand left mine and he grabbed my cheek. I shivered. His hand was unbelievably cold. His middle finger pressed against my cheek bone and I moved my head to the side. Edward twisted his head to the other side and opened his mouth so he could let his tongue graze my bottom lip.

I blushed and pushed my face closer to his, opening my mouth. Edward used his other hand to push on my shoulder. My back fell onto the couch and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward's tongue found its way into my mouth.

This is when Jacob started barking. His loud barks started to turn into threatening growls and snaps. Normally, I would be worried about this but I was still riding the high of kissing Edward.

He pulled away from me. Both of our breaths were pants and we were staring at each other. He smiled at me as he leaned down and kissed my nose, which got another growl from Jake.

I turned my head to the side and stared at my dog. His head was bowed and his lips were curled over his gums. I turned back to Edward and mouth the words 'I'm sorry.'

He laughed. "I'm actually surprised he let me take it this far." He pulled himself off of me and went to sit on the other side of the couch.

"I am too." I admitted, not moving- I was still dazed by Edward's kissing skills. "He hardly ever lets you near me."

"I figured out why." Edward groaned.

I frowned as I pulled myself up so I was sitting on the couch instead of lying on it. Edward held up his plate that was once filled with bacon and pancakes. It was empty. There wasn't even a trail of syrup left.

"I hoped you liked it." He told Jake, who was still glaring at him. "I know I did."

I giggled and gave him an apologizing look. "I am so sorry. You can't leave food around or he'll eat it."

"I realize that now." Edward sounded aggravated.

"I'm really sorry." I frowned at him. "But he's a dog. Don't all dogs eat everything in sight?"

"I wouldn't know." Edward shrugged, setting his empty plate on the table. "I don't like dogs."

"I know." My face dropped even more. "This must be difficult for you."

Edward shrugged. "It's weird. But I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"Dogs aren't that bad." I tried to convince him. "They're man's best friend."

Edward looked at me. "I'm still a cat person."

I smiled at him as I tried to hide a yawn. But it was one of those yawns that you couldn't hide. My arms reached above my head and I opened my mouth as I let out a huge, long yawn. I was tired and a little sore. I really wanted to go to bed. Actually, I wanted to kiss Edward again but if that wasn't an option, the bed looked like a cozy second.

"Are you tried?" Edward frowned at me.

I looked at him and nodded. "Just a little." I admitted. "I can stay up though."

"No," Edward shook his head, "that's okay. I'm a little tired too." He got up from the couch and grabbed the dirty dishes. "I'll put up the dishes up and you can hang out in my room. I only have one room, if that's a problem- I can sleep on the couch and you can-"

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" I interrupted him. "Besides, we're married."

"We are married, aren't we?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "Still sounds weird, doesn't it?" I asked.

"Just a little." He smiled.

"So where's your room?" I asked getting off the couch.

"Down the hall," Edward pointed to the hallway, "it's the first door on the right."

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" I asked.

"Nope," he shook his head, "it's on the left across from my room."

"Thanks." I smiled at him as I grabbed the box of clothes that was now on the floor. It took all my strength not to tip over. I had way too much clothes.

"Do you need some help?" Edward frowned.

"No," I shook my head, "I got it." I was lying through my teeth. I didn't know why it was so heavy. It didn't bother me earlier but now I felt like I was carrying hundred pound weights. My legs were shaking and I was having a hard time standing up. I decided to blame it on being tired. I often got weak when I was tired.

I walked awkwardly down the hall with the box of clothes securely in my arms. Jake followed after me. I was actually kind of grateful he was behind me. I was afraid to leave him alone with Edward. I didn't trust Jake not to do something that will annoy Edward enough to kick us out.

I flipped the light switch on in Edward's room and my jaw dropped.

"Whoa, that's an awesome bed." I didn't realize I had said something until my voice echoed through my ears. Everything in his apartment looked like it was left behind by the people before him, except for Edward's room. Edward's room was filled with a huge bed that looked like it once belonged to some famous Victorian king or queen.

The frame was a black metal and had four poles reaching for the ceiling. The bed was covered with a white comforter that was filled with feathers. The white stood out against the black frame and the off white walls. It actually hurt my eyes. Edward's apartment was so dark and depressing and to have the white, actually white, sheets come out of nowhere; it was just too much brightness at one time.

I kicked the door closed with the heel of my foot and started to wobble to the bed. The box hadn't gotten lighter, in fact, it had somehow gotten heavier. Jake jumped onto the bed, the same moment I dropped the box onto it.

"That was heavy." I gasped at him as I rubbed my sore muscles. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at me, his cocked to the side. "I'm fine." I promised him patting his head. "I'm just a little tired, that's all. You would be too if you had to scoop out ice cream all day."

Jake didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at me with his head cocked to the side. I sighed and chose to ignore him. He was just overreacting. Like most dogs do.

I opened up the box and dug through it as I looked for my pajama pants and a shirt that I could wear with it. Normally, I would just wear a shirt and panties but I didn't want to make Edward feel uncomfortable so I sucked it up and changed into a pair of blue plaid pajama pants and a baby blue spaghetti strap shirt.

I dropped the box on the floor and looked at Jake. He was sitting on Edward's bed with a huge smile on his face. "Don't even think about it." I warned, glaring at him. "I," I pointed at my chest, "_I_ will kick you out."

Jake just wagged his tail and smiled at me.

I walked across the hall to the bathroom. I had never seen carpet in a bathroom before so it was weird walking into the bathroom and seeing the same shaggy grey carpet that was in the rest of Edward's apartment. The bathroom was small. There was a bathtub/shower, toilet, sink, and a mirror. There was also a little countertop that held the sink but it was so short that it didn't really stand out.

I put my clean clothes on the countertop and climbed out of my work clothes. I couldn't wait to take a shower. I was so excited. I pulled the see-through curtain away from the tub and stepped in. I manipulated the faucets till the water was a satisfactory warm temperature. The water beat down on my sore muscles and stiff bones. It was great.

I washed my body and hair and tried to make myself squeaky clean. I loved showers, after smelling like bar for a few days, I had never been so happy for a shower. I was on the verge of tears because I was so happy.

When I had cleaned myself enough that if I rubbed my two pieces of skin together they started to squeak, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a baby blue towel that was lying across a handle attached to the wall around my body. I didn't waist anytime getting dressed. I had left Jake in Edward's room. There is no telling what that dog would do without me there to stop him.

I opened the door and jumped across the hallway into Edward's room. The sound of dishes being washed was coming from the kitchen, which made me feel a little bit more comfortable, that meant that I had time to clean whatever mess Jake might have left in Edward's room.

I closed the door with my foot and looked around Edward's room. He had a lot of CD that was stacked nicely against the wall, untouched, the floor was clean, minus a few stray dirty clothes that didn't make it to the dirty clothes hamper, and it smelled pretty decently. I looked at the bed; Jake was lying across it, his body stretched out so he was taking up all the space. Light snores were coming from his nose.

I sighed and put my hand on my beating heart. I thought Jake had torn up Edward's room. I was grateful to know that he had just fallen asleep on Edward's bed.

"You scared the heck out of me." I growled at him. He opened an eye and then stretched his legs before going back to sleep. The light snores getting louder. I sat at the end of Edward's bed and started to rub his ears. He let out another loud snore. "You know you're going to have to sleep on the floor, right?" He pretended not to hear me and moved his head out my hands before rolling onto his back and stretched out his legs.

I rolled my eyes and started to rub his stomach.

"Are you decent?" Edward asked through the wooden door.

"Yeah," I yelled at him, "I'm decent."

I grabbed onto Jake and tried to pull him off the bed. He didn't move. "C'mon Jake." I growled at him as I put my foot on the bed frame and started to pull. Jake just stared at me like I was a two year old that would go away if he ignored me long enough. "You can't sleep on the bed."

The door opened and Edward walked in. I started to get more desperate in my attempts to get Jake off Edward's bed. He wouldn't budge. "C'mon Jake." I screamed at him. "Get off Edward's bed." Jake used to sleep with me on my bed when we lived in my apartment but he also slept on the floor a lot. So it wasn't like it was a big step for him.

"Sorry," I didn't look at Edward. "I'll get him off." I started to pull on Jake again.

"You were lying." Edward's breath grazed my neck. My body stiffened and I stopped pulling on Jake. "You're absurd to think for a minute that you could possibly look decent in those clothes." His hands wrapped around my waist and his teeth grabbed the bottom of my ear.

A huge blush was on my face and the only thing that I could think about was Edward's hands on my waist and his teeth nibbling on my earlobe. "I look like a blue pixie stick." I finally admitted.

Edward laughed. His lips left my ear and he started to brush them against my neck. "I like pixie sticks…and blue is my favorite color."

I started to giggle. "Really?" I asked looking at him.

"Really." Edward chuckled. A huge grin formed across his face.

Edward twisted his head to the side and I closed my eyes. His lips brushed against mine and I pushed my lips closer to his. His hand left my waist and he held my cheek. I waited for him to press my cheek, telling me to move my head, but he didn't. He pulled away and turned toward his bed.

"If you get off my bed I'll stop kissing her."He told whatever he was staring at. I turned to what he was looking. Jake, who I had forgotten about, was lying on his stomach, growling at Edward.

I rolled my eyes and was about to step away from Edward but he tightened his grip on my waist and pushed me towards his chest. His eyes didn't leave Jacob.

"I'll kiss her again." He warned.

Jacob got onto his feet and jumped off the bed. His eyes didn't leave Edward as he sulked into a corner. Edward turned towards me, a huge smile across his perfect face.

"I got him off the bed." He boasted.

I shook my head and stepped out of his grip and walked to my side of the bed. "I could've gotten him off the bed. You just didn't give me a chance." I pulled the covers to his bed and crawled into it. It was like lying on clouds.

"You had me convinced." Edward smiled at me before taking off his shirt and pulling down his pants. I looked the other way as he crawled into bed with me. I knew that he liked to sleep in his boxers but it still made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"You're not going to take a shower?" I asked when he had covered himself in the comforter.

Edward shook his head. "No, I took one at the hospital."

My jaw dropped. "You're kidding?" I asked. He shook his head. "I hate you." I rolled over so I wasn't looking at him. I was trying to be playful. I think it worked because Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. His nose was buried into the side of my neck.

"Are you jealous?" He asked.

I turned toward him and nodded. "Yes! You got to take a shower. I had to scoop out ice cream and explain to Charlie why we couldn't get a divorce, while you were taking a shower. That is not fair."

Edward kissed my cheek. "You're so cute when you're jealous." His breath brushed against my neck, making every hair on my body stand up.

Jake started to growl. Edward pulled his head away from me but didn't remove his hands from my waist.

"I haven't even kissed her yet." Edward yelled at him.

Jake started to bark. Edward pulled his hands away from my waist and scooted over so we weren't as close; he made sure to keep his hands in the air.

"Happy now?" He asked for Jake's approval.

Jake didn't say anything.

I raised an eyebrow at Edward. He was acting like Jake was a police officer or something.

"I feel like your dad is watching us," Edward admitted, "except in a dog's body. It's kind of eerie."

I giggled. "I'm really sorry about Jake. But you're being really sweet about this." I smiled at him.

He shrugged. "It's the least I can do." He seemed hesitant about saying something. "I really want to turn off the light but I'm afraid that Jake might bite my leg off if I leave the bed."

I started to laugh. "I'll get the light then." I crawled out of bed and walked across the room to turn off the light. Then I walked awkwardly back towards the bed. It was weird walking in the dark in an unfamiliar room. But I was able to find the bed without too hurting myself.

I crawled back into the sheets and snuggled into my pillow.

"Goodnight Edward." I whispered sleepily. "Goodnight Jake."

"Goodnight Bella." Edward replied. "Goodnight…dog."

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. Edward was being sweet about not kicking Jake out, so I let him get away with calling Jake a dog.

I was on the verge of falling asleep when a weird smell caught my attention. My nose scrunched up and I threw my hands over my nostrils. "Ew!" I screamed. "Jake that is disgusting." I was tempted to throw my pillow at him.

"I knew I should've given him that dog a hot dog." Edward voiced his distaste about Jake's silent, but deadly, fart.

There was a low snort that was coming from the corner of the room where Jake was. I think Jake was laughing at us…

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** So, a couple of things to talk about. Jake isn't going anywhere. Don't tell me to write him out of my story. I won't. He's there for comic relief, that's all. You can hate him as much as you want but he's not going _anywhere_. Second, I don't think Edward and Bella moved too fast in this chapter. It's just kissing. They're married. They're also trying to make it work and it's not like they're having sex and telling each other that they're in love. Right now they're kind of just taking it one step at a time and I don't see anything wrong with kissing. As for the sex, that's going to take time. I'm not the type of person that can have my characters rush relationships (sorry) when I feel like they've known each other long enough to have sex, they'll have sex. You have to remember they just met! Married or not, they're not the type of people to rush into sex, that's how they ended up in this situation, remember? Last but not least. **Tell me your favorite Chuck Norris fact.** I love Chuck Norris facts and I want to hear your favorites. Mine is "Chuck Norris doesn't believe in evolution, he decides which animals live or die." So, send me a review, I would love you forever. Especially, since this is a long and fluffy chapter.


End file.
